Number One Pup
by Griffin Stone
Summary: Determined to prove her worth as the newest member of Paw Patrol, Wisp pushes herself too hard. It will be up to the Paw Patrol to rescue Wisp before her first mission... becomes her last. Meanwhile, Chase, Marshall, and Ryder hide a tragic secret about the origins of Paw Patrol. Part 3 of the Wisp Saga.
1. Prologue

_-Two weeks ago; two days after Wisp and half of Paw Patrol was trapped in the mountain, five days before Wisp said her Paw Patrol pledge-_

Deep in the forests at the edges of Adventure Bay, lays a wooden building. One could say it had been forgotten, but the few who knew of its presence were far from ever forgetting it.

Early one morning, a boy walked up to the building. Shivering in the chill fall air, he put a gloved hand on the wooden door. He took a deep breath, then slowly pushed it open.

Inside was a wide open space, the little furniture remaining covered in a light film of dust.

A giant round table was situated in the center of the room. Four stools, three almost the same height as the table, surrounded it. Gymnastic equipment occupied the left side of the room, with a dog-sized version on the right. Each corner of the room had a glass jar on a pedestal, one half-full of moldy dog treats. An old wide-screen tv sat on a desk across the room. A trio of dog doors were on one side of the desk, and a human sized one on the other.

The boy took a few hesitant steps inside, pausing to rub the table. His eyes ran over the scratched surface and the torn map of Adventure Bay tacked down in the center.

A rustling sound from behind the boy startled him, and he spun around. Two pups, a German Shepard and a Dalmation, stood in the doorway. The German shepard pup was tightly bundled in a scarf, hat, vest, and pup boots, while the other wore simply a scarf.

"Chase, Marshall, you startled me," said the boy.

"Sorry, Ryder," Chase apologized.

Marshall stood mutely and stiff without responding. His eyes slowly roved the room before coming to a rest on Ryder.

"It's, uh… it's been a while, huh?" Marshall finally said. He started to walk forward, only to trip over a loose board. "Woah!"

Marshall tumbled across the room and crashed into the desk. Something on the desk rattled at the impact, and tipped off the edge. It would have fallen on Marshall, but Ryder's hand whipped out and caught the object.

"Oops, sorry," Marshall said, standing. "Thanks, Ryder."

"Yeah. No problem," Ryder said distantly, not taking his eyes off the object he had caught.

"Ryder?" Chase asked, going to the boy's side.

Ryder sighed and tucked the wooden object under his arm. "Let's just get what we came for."

"Yes," Marshall agreed.

Ryder led the way outside and around the back of the building, where there were four sheds attached to the main buildings. Ryder went to the shed situated at one end of the building, then Chase and Marshall went to the two farthest from Ryder.

One shed, twice the size of the others, stood apart, was set apart from the others. It was empty, and part of the roof had collapsed under the snow of the previous winter. Inside was a rusty red bike and a single walkie-talking on a shelf on the wall.

Of the three smaller shed's the two outermost ones had open doors and contained little besides dust. A bunny twitched it nose at the unexpected company, then hopped into a coil of hose in the center shed.

For several minutes, the trio stared at the open sheds. Finally, one by one, they gathered in front of the final shed, the only one with the door closed tight. Ryder grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

Unlike the other buildings, this shed was full. Boxes upon boxes were stacked against the wall. On occasion, one box was split, spilling it contents of tiny picks, shovels, and ropes to the floor. A faded brown pup bed was shoved into a corner, holding a brown blanket and two bowls. A basket beside it held chew toys.

Then, sitting prominent in the center of the boxes, was a pup-sized vehicle. It was almost igloo in shape, with its fat round cockpit and storage compartment. and narrow front. It's orange color showed through the thick layer of dirt and dust. It's long treads were full of dried mud.

"Well… here it is," Ryder said after a moment of silence. "Think it will run?"

"I'll try," Marshall said, clearly missing any of his usual enthusiasm.

Marshall went up to the vehicle and barked. The glass dome covering the cockpit smoothly slid back over the storage compartment., and Marshall crawled inside. It was a bit awkward for the pup, as the narrow front of the vehicle made the driver have to lay down to drive.

While Marshall messed with pedals and levers to get the vehicle started, Ryder crouched at the vehicle's side. He brushed a hand on its side, wiping away the layer of dirt away to display a number on the side.

It was a large, white one.

Ryder heard a sniff from his side and looked down. "Chase, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just," Chase rubbed his nose, "got a little cold."

Ryder nodded. That explained the snow gear.

Marshall popped his head up. "Yes, he shouldn't even be out here in the cold and this early in the morning, but he insisted."

"Have you gotten it started?" Chase asked.

Marshall rolled his eyes at the obvious change in subject. He exaggeratedly raised a paw and lowered it. The vehicle roared to life.

"She lives!" Marshall proclaimed. "Now, let's get out of here, huh? Chase needs to rest."

Chase snorted as he crawled into the seat behind Marshall. "It's just a sniffle."

"You pups head back to the Lookout," Ryder said. "I'll meet you there soon."

The pups nodded. Marshall closed the dome and eased the vehicle from the shed. Ryder followed behind, and closed the doors tight. He watched the orange vehicle drive off.

Once the pups were out of sight, Ryder's entire body drooped. He turned back to the building, and closed his eyes as memories washed over him.

* * *

 _Three sets of paws playfully pummeling his chest. Three sloppery tongues washed his face, despite his protests._

" _Paw Patrol, to the Hideout!"_

" _Ryder needs us!"_

* * *

" _Woah!"_

" _Marshall, I just dug that hole!"_

" _Oops… sorry."_

" _Haha, that's okay. That will teach me that I need to brace it up more!"_

* * *

" _Hey, pups, look at me!"_

" _Chase, don't be so silly! This is a_ serious _mission."_

" _Aw, come on…"_

* * *

Ryder shook his head. He opened his eyes and lifted the object he had been carrying since it almost fell on Marshall.

It was a picture frame, with the words "Paw Patrol" painted across the top. The picture inside was from three years ago, a day that Ryder remembered fondly.

Marshall stood in a stiff pose, fearful of moving lest he trip and mess up yet another picture. Chase had his head down and paws splayed, tongue open in an excited pant. Sitting between them was Ryder, with a beagle pup sitting proud in his lap.

One more memory surfaced.

* * *

" _It's like I always say, Ryder: No job is too big, no pup is too small!"_

" _Aw, Geo, you're my number one pup."_

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't planning to go all tragic back-story on you, but I had this idea, and... yeah. I was originally not going to make up a Paw Patrol origins story, either, but it's happening now. This, is my version of how the Paw Patrol got started, why Ryder -not a pup- is number one of Paw Patrol, the origin of Ryder's famous phrase, why Marshall took up EMT'ing, and even why Chase is so serious.**

 **Updates will be slower for this story, as I am starting to fall behind on my main work, Distant Memories.**


	2. Sick Pups and Ill Tidings

**A/N: Meant to say this before, but italicized sections that arent placed as thoughts are flashbacks, if that makes any sense. They will usually have a divider between the flashback and present time.**

* * *

The days were getting colder as winter approached, but that didn't stop the Paw Patrol from playing outside. Bundled under a layer of scarves and vests, they ran around the Lookout in a vigorous game of tag to keep warm.

Wisp was hiding with Zuma behind some bushes from Rocky, who was currently "it." Wisp could hear him snuffling around nearby, and didn't dare to make a sound. Suddenly, there was a rustling and Rocky's head burst through the leaves right beside her.

"Found you!"

Wisp squealed excitedly as she turned to run, only to feel Rocky's paw swipe across her tail.

Rocky leaped back. "Wisp's it! Everyone run!"

"Better run!" Wisp yapped at Zuma, who had paused.

Zuma gave a short howl and took off running. Wisp rushed after him, but soon found herself falling behind. Panting hard, she stopped to look for another target.

Rocky had called, "Not it!" and was safe until Wisp tagged another pup. Rubble had himself hidden someplace and Skye was too fast for anyone to catch. Chase was inside, in the off-limits zone. That left Marshall.

Spotting the dalmation rounding the Lookout, Wisp took off. Marshall looked at her, eyes widening in realization. He spun around to run, only to crash into a stack of food bowls on the ground.

Wisp slowed and stopped at Marshall's side. "I don't know if I should tag you or feel bad."

Marshall sat up, now sporting Skye's pink bowl on his head. "Go ahead," he allowed, holding out a paw.

Wisp giggled and reached out to tag Marshall, when there was a sneeze from around the corner. In an instant, Marshall was on his paws and darting toward the sound. Wisp followed, already with a pretty good idea of what she would find, and was right.

Chase was standing outside the Lookout door. Until the other pups, he wore no snow gear. He had on only his collar, and was shivering fiercely. Despite this, Chase was arguing with Marshall.

"Just one game, Marshall, please?" Chase begged in a nasally voice. He gave a massive sniff, ears drooping along with his eyes.

"No, Chase, I told you to rest," Marshall said firmly, nudging his friend back to the warmth inside with Wisp following.

Wisp sighed in sympathy, then had to clamp her jaws against a cough.

It had been two weeks since she and half of Paw Patrol had taken an unplanned swim in a cold underground river, but the effects were still showing.

Rocky and Zuma had barely caught a tiny sniffle, as the hardy mutt rarely got sick, and the latter was used to the cold water. Marshall had caught a worse cold, but he had promptly rested until it was better. Wisp had a slight chest cold that was slowly worsening, but she didn't want to bother Marshall with it when he was so busy with Chase.

Chase, who had spent the most time in the water without any gear at all, had developed a sniffle the very next day. It had turned into a cough, then a chest cold, but the German Shepard had refused to rest and hadn't even said how bad he was. It hadn't been until one morning, four days before, when Marshall found Chase in a fevered ball, that anyone had realized how bad off he was. The fever had broken by evening, but Chase was still weak and Marshall was afraid of a relapse.

That, however, didn't seem to concern Chase. He wouldn't stay in bed, and it was all Marshall could do to keep him inside.

Now, Wisp went to Chase's side that wasn't occupied by Marshall. "You heard Marshall. Get to bed before we drag you like a misbehaving pup."

Chase sighed, sniffed, and slumped off to his pupbed, which had been moved inside after the fever. He dropped down, barely responding when Marshall pulled a fluffy blanket over him.

"Just one game?" Chase murmured.

"Not today," Marshall whispered.

Chase gave a sigh, expression almost sulky, before his tired eyes drifted shut. He was soon snoring noisily.

"He's so tired," Marshall said, almost to himself.

Wisp leaned against him comfortingly. "He'll be fine. Chase is a tough pup, and you're an excellent doctor."

Marshall gave Wisp a small smile, then footsteps made the pups turn.

Ryder was coming down the steps, poking distractedly at his Pup Pad. He noticed the pups, and closed the Pad before going over to them.

"How's Chase?" Ryder asked, crouching down to pat the sick pup's head.

"He's getting better, but really slowly," Marshall said.

"He'll be fine, don't worry," Ryder said. "Soon he will be back on missions, same as always." Just then, Ryder's Pup Pad beeped. He lifted it up, saying, "Hello?"

"Oh, Ryder," came Mr. Porter's voice.

Wisp's tail wagged. She really liked Alex, Mr. Porter's grandson who was a huge fan of the Paw Patrol. She sat up, trying to see if Alex was there as well.

It was just Mr. Porter, standing in front of a mountain tunnel with large boulders scattered around.

"Hey, Mr. Porter," Ryder greeted. "What's up?"

"It's Pendrake Mine," Mr. Porter said, sounding hesitant.

Ryder's eyes widened. "What happened? The opening is uncovered!"

"It must have been the earthquake two weeks ago," Mr. Porter said. "I think it needs to be closed up again, right away."

"Is anyone inside?"

"I have not seen anyone," Mr. Porter said.

"We'll be right there."

Wisp looked up at Ryder, startled by his terse tone. She had never heard him sound that on edge, not even when half of his team had been trapped underground.

"I'll stay here and make sure no one goes in," Mr. Porter offered.

"Thanks, Mr. Porter." Ryder opened his Pup Pad and pressed the button. "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" Wisp yelped before running to the elevator. She turned around in her spot, just as Marshall tripped over the rug and crashed into her. "Ow…"

The Lookout doors opened to let in Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble. As they went to their spots, Skye giggled.

"Looks like you two got started without us."

Despite the fact she was pinned under Marshall, Wisp couldn't help but laugh. It was true that Marshall usually didn't crash into the elevator until everyone was there for him to knock over.

"Wait for me!"

The pups looked around at the familiar call. Marshall was already inside! Their questions were answered when Chase jumped inside, just before the elevator doors closed.

Marshall groaned. "Chase…"

"You heard Ryder," Chase rasped out. "Paw Patrol is needed."

Marshall shook his head, but didn't respond as the elevator whisked the pups to the top of the Lookout. All the pups in full uniform -Marshall in his EMT outfit- leaped to their spot, with the exception of Chase, who walked slowly over and sat down.

"Paw Patrol ready," Chase broke off to cough before finishing, "for action, Ryder, sir!"

Ryder eyed Chase worriedly, but got down to business. "There's trouble in the mountains, pups."

Wisp tuned Ryder out as he explained the problem, watching the others from her spot on Marshall's right side.

Marshall was looking worried, though his focus seemed to be mainly on the drooping Chase. All of the other pups watched Ryder with intent excitement, absent of the uneasy attitude Ryder held as he talked.

After explaining, Ryder pulled up his Pup Pad. "For this mission, I'll need… Rubble! I'll need your bulldozer to move the rocks into place."

"Rubble on the double!"

"Skye, I'll need you and your copter to scout around the mine, to make sure nothing else opened."

"Let's take to the sky!"

"Rocky, we may need some of your recyclables to close up any gaps."

"Green means go!"

Wisp leaned forward expectantly. This mission involved a mine, her area of expertise! This was going to be her first mission!

But then Ryder put away his Pad. "Marshall, you'll stay here to keep an eye on Chase, but be on call just in case someone gets inside and hurt."

"Ryder?" Wisp put in hesitantly. "Won't you need me?"

"Not this time, Wisp," Ryder said.

"But, what if someone goes inside?" Wisp tried again.

"Mr. Porter is making sure no one goes in," Ryder explained as he raised his Pup Pad to tap at the screen.

Wisp knew she should just drop it, but couldn't help herself. "But-"

Ryder jerked down his Pup Pad. "I said no!" he exclaimed sharply. "That mine is too dangerous!"

Wisp shrunk back, hiding a whine. Did Ryder not trust her?

Zuma blinked at Wisp, then Ryder. "Wyder? What mine is it?"

Ryder took a deep breath and answered calmly, "Pendrake mine."

From the curious chatter from Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble, it sounded like no one had been inside the mine for some time. Wisp noticed Skye's eyes widen, but then a sharp howl from Chase made everyone jump.

"No!"

Chase's body was rigid, hackles starting to stand on end. His eyes were bright and sort of glazed over. Wisp wasn't sure if he was even awake. He didn't say anything else, but stared at Ryder, panting.

"I've got him," Marshall said quietly. He stood and went to Chase to nudge him toward the elevator.

"Alright," Ryder murmured, then called out, "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Shaking off their concern, the pups leaped up and yelped excitedly. Even Wisp managed a heartfelt howl as Ryder dashed by, and the chosen pups slid down the tube.

Once they were gone, though, Wisp's happy demeanor disappeared. She sagged with a sigh, disappointment knotting her chest.

"Awe you okay?"

Wisp jumped and turned her head. Zuma -Wisp had thought he had left- was watching her with a concerned frown.

"Yeah, sure," Wisp said with a shrug. "I just kinda wanted to go, you know."

Wisp dropped her head, horrified to find tears welling up. She blinked hard, breath quickening as she struggled to get her emotions under control. Her chest felt suddenly tighter.

"Wisp?" Zuma asked, sounding worried.

Wisp opened her mouth to give some excuse, only to have her breathing seize up. She lurched forward, giving a loud, hacking cough.

"Wisp!"

Paws pounded Wisp's back. Wisp gave another cough, gagged, then slumped to the floor. The coughing had stopped, but her breathing grated harshly in her ears.

"Wisp! Wisp, talk to me!" Zuma pleaded from beside her, pushing against her shoulder.

Wisp moaned and lifted her head slightly to blink up at the worried lab. "I'm okay."

Zuma crouched to huddle at her side. "What happened? It was like you suddenly couldn't breathe."

Wisp shrugged, not trusting her voice. Her breathing was slowly calming down, her heart going back to its normal speed. Her chest was still tight, making deep breaths difficult.

"I'll get Mawshall," Zuma said, standing up.

"No!"

Wisp's yelp was quickly followed by another round of coughs that left her breathless. Zuma stayed at her side, speaking soothingly as she calmed back down. He helped her sit up, which helped her breathing immensely.

"No," Wisp said, panting but calm. "Marshall is busy with Chase right now. It's just a tickle, Zuma. Thanks for your concern, but I am fine."

"That wasn't just a tickle," Zuma said. "Youw bweathing sounds funny."

"Okay, so I have a little cold," Wisp admitted. "I just need to get some sleep, and I'll be fine." Wisp gave Zuma a reassuring smile, holding her breath against another cough.

Zuma narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I won't mention it again if you go to bed wight now, and west. If you don't feel bettew in the mowning, you need to go stwaight to Mawshall."

"Paw promise," Wisp said, silently wondering how bad she could feel and still be "better."

Because there was no way she was going to let a little cough be an excuse to keep her off of any future missions.


	3. Flashbacks and Wrong Turns

_Ryder shakes himself off, causing a cloud of dust to fall on the three pups at his feet. "Is that everyone?"_

" _Yeah… yeah, I think so. Ryder, we did it! Our very first official mission was a success!" Chase hops in place in excitement._

" _Wow, I can't believe we did this! Uh, oh… it looks like some of the tourists were injured. Ryder, none of us are doctors!"_

" _It's okay, Marshall, why don't you go find one?"_

" _Oh, good idea." Marshall runs off, tripping and almost crashing into a blond-haired girl sitting on the ground. "Woah!"_

" _Wow, wow! Ryder, Geo, can you believe this? I'm so excited, I could just… just… ARUUUU!" Chase lifts his head to howl before running off to play with some of the kids they had just rescued._

" _Heh, silly Chase! Wait, Ryder, did you hear that?" Geo's head jerks back to the tunnel they had just evacuated._

" _What?"_

" _I think… there is still someone in there!"_

" _Cali! Cali!"_

 _Ryder turns to see the girl Marshall almost ran into running around, searching frantically for something. She rushes up to Ryder with panicked eyes._

" _Have you seen Cali? She my kitten. I thought she was right beside me when we came out, but I can't see her anywhere!"_

 _Geo's eyes widen. "Oh, Ryder, that's what I heard! It sounded like a meow!"_

" _Oh, Cali!" The girl tries to run back to the cave, but Ryder stops her._

" _Don't worry, we'll get her."_

 _Ryder climbs to the top of the pile of rocks that block up half the tunnel entrance. He eyes the unsteady tunnel roof as Geo joins him. "We'll have to hurry and get them out then. Where's Chase and Marshall?"_

" _No time!" Geo races into the tunnel, barking on his headlamp as he goes. Ryder hesitates, but flicks on his flashlight, then follows._

" _I found her!" Ryder hears Geo yelp a moment later._

 _In the light of Geo's headlamp, Ryder spots a tiny lavender kitten huddling under a ledge of stone. Ryder reaches under and gently pulls the kitten out._

" _Cali, right? Don't worry, little kitten, we'll have you out soon._

 _Something rumbles in the ceiling. Ryder runs for the entrance, pausing when he hears a yelp. He turns, seeing that Geo has stumbled and fallen._

" _Geo!"_

" _I'm fine." Geo stands shakily. "Keep going!"_

 _Dust falling alerts Ryder that they are running out of time. He hurries to the entrance. Scrambling up the blockage while holding the kitten isn't easy -the way is steeper from the inside- but Ryder manages it. He puts the kitten down, and watches as she runs to her frantic owner. Ryder turns, expecting to see Geo at his side, but Geo is still a distance away, limping slowly on an injured paw. Without a second thought, Ryder rushes to his pup and picks him up._

" _No, I'll only slow you down!" Geo protests._

" _No pup left behind, Geo!"_

 _The rumbles grow louder. Despite Ryder's efforts, he can barely support the weight of the pup in his arms. Still, he pushes on. They are nearly there! They will make it!_

 _Ryder reaches the blockage and gasps in despair. He is already shaking under Geo's weight, and the top is higher than his head._

 _Shaking his head, Ryder doggedly begins to climb. He's unsteady, wobbly even though Geo is doing his best to remain still._

 _Just as he crests the top, pebbles slide under Ryder's foot. His heart jumps into his throat as he slams his other foot down, barely catching his balance._

 _But now he's stuck, with one leg pinned uselessly under his weight and the other hooked awkwardly over the top. He strains to lower Geo at the top, but the motion only causes him to slide me._

" _Help!" Ryder screams, all too aware of the cry echoing in the unsteady tunnel, but what else can he do?_

Crack!

 _Ryder looks quickly up. A massive crack has appeared in the ceiling, right over their heads!_

 _Suddenly, Geo is thrashing. He twists out of Ryder's grasp, falling with a thud. Ryder teeters at the loss of weight, but clutches at the top of the blockage with newly freed hands heaves himself to the top. He spins around to help Geo._

 _Geo is laying at the bottom of the pile, staring sadly up at Ryder. He whispers softly, "Sorry, Ryder."_

 _In the same moment, the stone under Ryder's feet shifts. He flails, hands reaching as he tumbles backward, rolling painfully head over heels. He finally comes to a stop, out of breath and scratched from the stone._

 _For a moment, Ryder can only lay there, trying to catch his breath. A wet nose on his arm finally rouses Ryder enough to lift his head._

 _Chase is standing at his side, eyes wide. "What happened? Where did Geo go?"_

Geo.

 _Ryder scrambles to his feet, whipping around to face the tunnel. He is met by a pile of stone filling the entrance._

 _A cry pierces the air, finally grabbing the attention of the tourists and Adventure Bay citizens, who hadn't noticed the last second rescue. The cry is broken, loud, and unending._

 _Ryder realizes the cry is his own._

 _Chase's eyes widen in realization. "No… no, not Geo. Geo!" The last word is a shout as the German Shepherd runs to the blocked opening._

 _Ryder squeezes his eyes shut against the sight of Chase desperately digging at the collapsed stone. But he can do nothing to block Chase's cries echoing in the otherwise silent air._

" _Geo! Geo!"_

* * *

Ryder bolted upright in bed. He stared wide-eyed at the wall across from him. His breath heaves, his pajamas are soaked with sweat.

Finally, after a long minute, Ryder takes a slow, deep breath. He closed his eyes, falling back onto his bed.

"Just a dream," Ryder whispers. "Just a dream."

His words had little effect on his racing heart, though. Because while it had just been a dream, it was still a memory.

Ryder rolled onto his side and pulled his blanket over his head. It was a long time before he fell back to sleep that night.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Pendrake Mine was approached by two kids and a purple calico cat.

"What's so important about the mine, Katie?" asked Alex, looking up at the older girl. "Grandpa was here a long time yesterday, but he wouldn't let me come."

"It's… a long story," Katie said slowly.

Cali meowed and pawed Katie's leg, trying to figure out why a pile of rocks was getting more attention than her!

"Not now, Cali." Katie narrowed her eyes, then pulled on Alex's arm. "Come on. If Mr. Porter said to say away, we had better."

Cali meowed and trotted towards the pile of stone. She wasn't afraid!

"Wait! Cali!" Katie ran toward her cat, only to have Cali vanish into a small hole in the pile. "Oh, Cali! Come back out!"

"Katie!"

Katie looked up to see Alex waving at her from halfway up the boulder pile. Worried that he was stuck, Katie swiftly climbed to his side, only to realize he was standing beside a larger gap. Stones were positioned over the top and sides so it was practically invisible.

"Come on, Katie," Alex said. "We can go in an get Cali ourselves!"

"I don't know. It's pretty dark…" Katie bit her lip, desperately worried about Cali.

"No problem, see?" Alex pulled off his backpack, then took out two flashlights from inside.

"Well… okay, just a quick peek," Katie said. She knew of the memories associated with this mine for Ryder, and knew he wouldn't want to send any more of his pups inside. "But if we don't see her soon, we are coming straight back and calling the Paw Patrol, okay?"

"Okay!" Alex said perkily. He handed a flashlight to Katie and flicked on his own to carefully make his way down.

* * *

An hour later, Katie realized she had made a horrible mistake.

In the process of climbing over a crumbled pile of rocks, she and Alex had let go of the wall that Katie was going to use to get back. Because Alex's flashlights were pretty dim, they had suddenly found themselves unable to find the wall. They had wandered a bit before finding the wall again and deciding to head back. Except they must have found the wrong wall, because this wall curved and turned more often than Katie thought it had on the way in.

"I think we should go the other way," Katie said, fighting to remain calm for Alex's sake.

"But we haven't found Cali!" Alex protested.

As if summoned by her name, Cali came running into the pair's little circle of light. She was covered in dirt and dust, and she showed her disgust through a series of meows.

"Cali! You naughty kitty," Katie said, shaking her finger at the dirty cat. "You had me worried."

Cali gave a disbelieving meow.

Katie sighed as Alex picked up Cali. "Come on, let's go back."

After yet another hour of walking, Katie halted. "Alex, I don't want to frighten you, but I think we are lost."

Alex glanced around, unconcerned as he pet Cali. "Better call the Paw Patrol. They'll know what to do."

"Good idea." Katie pulled out her phone, only to groan when she saw the screen. "Great, no signal."

"No problem!" Alex said. He put down Cali to rummage in his backpack. He pulled out a walkie-talkie looking phone.

"You have… a satellite phone?"

"Yep. Grandpa said that with all the places I can get myself in, I need to be able to call the Paw Patrol from anyplace."

Katie gaped at the young boy. She shook herself as Alex dialed, murmuring, "Oh, Ryder, I'm so sorry about this."

* * *

Wisp had followed Zuma's terms. Mostly.

She had gone to lay down, pretending she was merely going to keep an eye and Chase and keep him entertained. Marshall, frazzled by Chase's attitude and worry over the other pups, hadn't given her excuse a second thought.

Wisp had only left when the Paw Patrol came back, to greet them. Rubble and Rocky had commented that the mission had been oddly quick. Ryder was still on edge, while Skye was way to perky, even for her.

Everyone had gone to bed early that night, so Wisp didn't have to worry about the others asking about her staying in bed. Zuma was watching her like a hawk out of the corner of his eyes the whole evening.

So, Wisp was pretty proud of herself as she dropped off for much-needed sleep, and confident that she would feel better in the morning.

Too bad her entire body ached, a headache pounded her temples, and she felt short of breath the next morning.

" _At least I am not coughing,"_ Wisp reasoned to herself, pointedly ignoring the tickle in her throat. " _So that's better… right?"_

That's what Wisp told herself, anyway, as she greeted the other pups that morning. Her smile felt forced, and she wondered if Zuma could see she was holding back a cough with every other breath.

Luckily, the pups were too busy with Chase, who was much more coherent and cooperative that morning. Ryder had sworn the pups to secrecy about the previous day's mission, and no one wanted Chase to freak out again, so that topic was carefully avoided as the pups engaged in gentle, inside games until Chase fell asleep, at which point they moved upstairs to give Chase silence.

Everything was going perfectly fine until Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

Ryder glanced at the screen and held the Pad to his ear. "Hey, Alex, what's up?"

Wisp sat up at Alex's name. Her wagging tail slowed as Ryder's expression turned to horror.

"Don't move, I'm coming to get you."

Ryder's terse tone made the other pups look up in surprise. Ryder hung up and, without explaining, grabbed his coat.

Skye cut him off. "Woah, Ryder, what's wrong?"

"Alex, Katie, and Cali got lost in Pendrake Mine. I'm going to get them," Ryder said, stepping around the pup.

Wisp scrambled to her paws. "I'm coming, too."

"No, Wisp. Pendrake Mine is too dangerous for you," Ryder said without stopping.

"What? No it's not! I have all the gear for it, and know how to not get lost," Wisp protested, frustration hiding her sore limbs. "Whatever happened to, No job is too big, no pup is too small?"

Ryder froze. Slowly, he turned to Wisp with an almost sad expression. Finally, he said, "Okay."

Wisp blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, but we have to hurry," Ryder said, sliding down the pole to his garage with no further words.

Wisp fought the urge to howl in happiness. There would be time for that later.

"I'm coming, too," Zuma suddenly cut in.

Wisp glanced at him. He was watching her with narrowed eyes. Did he suspect that she was still feeling sick?"

Wisp shrugged. "Okay, but unless there is water there…"

Marshall stepped forward. "Me, too, so that no one gets hurt." Something was off in his expression, but Wisp put it toward concern. Maybe the dalmation had caught on to Wisp's illness. Marshall turned to Skye. "Keep an eye on Chase, but _don't_ tell him where we are."

Skye nodded. "Got it."

Wisp could see her confusion reflected in Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble's eyes. What was so important about Pendrake Mine that could make half of Paw Patrol so upset?

Wisp's thoughts were cut off when her collar flashed.

"What's taking so long, Wisp?"

"Nothing! We're coming, Ryder!"

Wisp put aside her curiosity. There would be time for questions later.


	4. New Mission and Old Fears

**A/N: Wow, long chapter. There were plenty of places I could have placed chapter division in this... over 4,000 word chapter, but I couldn't get myself to stop, so here is a large chunk of the story at once.**

 **If anyone has any ideas of what Wisp's vehicle would be called, please tell me. I haven't a clue what to call it!**

* * *

Wisp tucked herself in her new transformed vehicle. Its long, thin caterpillar track would allow it to drive on all sorts of terrain, though Wisp realized that if the tunnel was still blocked up, she would have to go on paw. She wasn't looking forward to this, as just the short run to gear up and get to her vehicle had left her panting.

"Come on!" Ryder called through her Pup Tag as he sped out of his garage and down the road.

Wisp swallowed, ignoring the ache of her throat and her difficult breathing. It was just a cold. She wasn't going to let Ryder down!

With that thought in mind, Wisp slapped her paw to the pedal and rushed after Ryder.

* * *

When the Paw Patrol reached Pendrake Mine, it was starting to get dark. Ryder had called Alex back, and was searching for the hole he and Katie had used to get inside.

While she waited, Wisp started pulling out supplies from the sides of her vehicle. Blankets, water, and some tools went onto the ground. She tucked a few bars -some for humans and some for pups- into a front pocket of her vest and clipped a canteen onto a loop on the side of her vest.

After a minute of working, Wisp looked up to see Zuma was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Zuma," Wisp said, hiding a wince at how rough her voice was.

"You'we still sick," Zuma said bluntly.

"You can't just expect me to get better overnight, do you?" Wisp teased.

Zuma didn't soften. "You shouldn't be out hewe wowking. You should have stayed at the Lookout."

"I couldn't." Wisp lowered her voice, though Ryder and Marshall were far enough away to not hear. "Alex is in danger, and I can't just sit on the side. Besides, I need to show Ryder I can do this! That I deserve to be on Paw Patrol.

Zuma stamped a paw in frustration. "You don't have to pwove anything, Wisp! We all know you awe a valuable member, you don't have to take wisks or push youwself when you'we sick!"

"I do," Wisp tried to growl, but her sore throat made her voice crack. "Ryder must think I'm not good enough, if he didn't want me to come in the first place. Do you think so, too? That I'm not _good enough_?"

"Wisp, I didn't mean that!" Zuma's head lowered "I'm wowwied about you, is all."

Wisp shook her head, body shaking as she struggled to hold back a cough. "Well, stop worrying. Just watch!"

Wisp spun and ran to Ryder, who was standing halfway up the stone pile near a hole. He glanced up when Wisp came to a halt beside him.

"The hole looks just a bit too small for me," Ryder said with a sigh. "It will just be you in there unless you want one of the other pups, too."

"No thanks, I'll be fine on my own," Wisp said, pleased that her voice remained level this time.

"Okay…" Ryder stared at Wisp for a few seconds before shaking himself and stepping back.

Barking on her spotlight, Wisp took her first steps into the mine.

The hole in the stone opened up surprisingly fast into the tunnel. Wisp paused to look around, which she was glad for when she saw what was inches from her pawtips.

The stone dropped away into a pitch-black hole where a majority of the floor had collapsed into a sinkhole. Wisp barked out her glowstick launcher and shot out one of the glowing sticks. It fell for a long, _long_ time before disappearing into the darkness.

Wisp gulped. "Okay, Ryder? The floor has fallen in a bunch at the front of the tunnel. Katie and Alex are lucky to have not fallen in."

"Just keep going, Wisp," Ryder said tersely. "Who knows what is down there."

"Um… rocks?" Wisp didn't get a response, so she shrugged it off and edged her way down the stone pile and around the hole.

Only halfway past the hole, creeping on an uncomfortably short ledge just wide enough for her to walk regularly, she froze. A tiny tickle had started in the back of her throat, an early sign of a sneeze, which would inevitably make her cough as well. She forced herself into a run, barely reaching wider ground before she couldn't hold it back any longer.

 _Ah-choo!_

The sneeze was so strong that Wisp fell back on her haunches. Predictably, this sent her into a round of coughing much fiercer than the previous day. By the time they stopped, Wisp realized she was slumped against the ground and her ears rang.

As she stumbled to her paws, she was distantly grateful for the fact that Ryder had signed off with her. She didn't think she could bear the others hearing her cough. She took a slow, measured breath and barked out another glowstick to rest in the middle of the tunnel -a marker in case she got turned around as well- before making her way down the mineshaft.

Ryder had explained on the ride to Pendrake mine that the mineshaft was long and wide, but had one path. Katie and Alex had to have gotten turned around and gone deeper into the mine instead of out. He had directed the pair to remain where they were at, as there was always the possibility of crevasses opening up that they could wander into. Wisp could only hope that they hadn't already come across a side tunnel, or else her job would be so much harder.

Ryder called after a few minutes. "How's it going, Wisp?"

"Fine so far. The tunnel appears to be stable," Wisp responded.

Marshall's voice broke in before Ryder could talk. "Wisp, are you okay? Your voice sounds funny."

"It's nothing." Wisp cleared her throat, then had to fight against yet another cough. "I must have just inhaled some dust, is all." Wisp paused to squint ahead. Could it really be? "Ryder, I think I see them!"

Wisp ran forward, toward the distant light. Her lungs ached, but she pushed through the pain, even as her breathing echoed harshly through the tunnel.

Finally, though, she had to slow. The light didn't seem to be getting any closer, so it must have been further away than she had first thought.

"Yeah, it has to be then," Wisp said into her Pup Tag when her breath had relatively returned.

"Good," Ryder said shortly.

"Wisp, are you getting a bad signal?" Marshall asked.

"No, why?"

"Your breathing strange."

"Um, probably just a bit of static," Wisp said cheerfully.

Though… come to think of it, Wisp's breathing did sound off to her. It had a wet, phlegmy sound that Wisp didn't think had been there before.

" _Later,"_ Wisp thought with a shake of her head.

* * *

Half an hour later - _why_ did light have to be able to travel so far- Wisp had to sit down to catch her breath. Her breathing was sounding wetter now, but no matter how much she spit, she couldn't get rid of it. Her heart pounded and sweat glistened in her fur, even though she never went over a trot.

" _What's wrong with me?"_ Wisp thought despairingly. " _I've been underground before, so it couldn't be some sort of panic attack. And I'm not that sick… am I?"_

Wisp shook her head and make herself keep walking. It was too late to turn back now. Maybe she would have Marshall give her a check-up afterwards.

Wisp barked out another glowstick, then rounded the curve she had come across. And, sitting in the middle of the tunnel, was Alex, Katie, and Cali!

Katie looked up, a small filling her formerly scared face. "Wisp, you found us!"

Alex jumped up. "Wisp!" He ran over to hug Wisp.

Wisp groaned as Alex's arms squeezed her sore body, but turned it into a pant. She gently licked Alex's arm, making him giggle and step back.

"Are either of you hurt?" Wisp asked.

Katie shook her head. "Just scared… and kind of hungry."

"I can fix that."

Wisp pulled out some of the bars and gave them to the kids. Cali was luckily satisfied with one of the pup bars, as she had been meowing in hunger for several minutes. Not feeling hungry, Wisp only took a sip of water before passing the canteen around.

Once everyone had eaten and drank, Wisp cleaned up her supplies. "Ready to go?"

Katie nodded. "The sooner the better."

* * *

Chase had woken up not long after the other pups had left. The others had been worried that he would ask where Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, and Wisp had gone, and were glad that he accepted the answer that they were on a job. He asked no more questions, saying that he would find out what they did when they got back.

The other pups had nodded, minds racing as they tried to think up ways to redirect the conversation when this happened.

Since Chase was still tired and recovering, the pups dragged out any stuffed animals they could find to play with. Rocky even brought in Ryder's Chase slippers, very proud of himself even when the others said they weren't toys and made him put them back.

After an hour of playing, the pups were started when their collars beeped and they heard Wisp speaking.

"Ryder, we are almost out. Maybe five minutes."

Rocky cocked his head. "Why did Wisp call all of us?"

"Uh, must have been a mistake," Skye said.

Chase grinned. "Hey, cool. Now we can listen to what they are doing. Won't they be surprised when we know what they did on the job before they get back!"

Chase's companions exchanged nervous glances, silently urging Wisp to realize her mistake and sign off.

But it wasn't meant to be. Wisp went on, "Hey, Ryder. Are you going to have Rubble close up Pendrake Mine after we get out?"

Chase stood up so fast it was like he had been shocked. Skye leaped to her paws, while Rocky and Rubble tensed.

In a low, scary voice, Chase asked, "They are in Pendrake Mine? _Wisp_ is in Pendrake Mine?"

"We… we didn't want to tell you," Skye said with a slight whimper.

"Do you know how dangerous that mine is?!" Chase's voice rose higher than anyone on Paw Patrol had ever heard. "They never should have gone in!" Then, Chase bolted toward the Lookout doors.

"Wait!" Skye yelped, picking up hers and his coat and running after him.

Chase didn't listen. He rushed outside and barked to transform his pup-house before leaping inside and speeding away.

"Not again!" Skye cried, running to her copter. She yipped on her Pup Tag. "Ryder, we have a big problem."

* * *

Wisp winced when she heard about her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ryder!"

"Later, Wisp," Ryder said tersely. "Just hurry out of there. We'll deal with Chase out here."

Wisp glanced up at Katie. "Do you think you can go faster?"

"I know I can." Katie stopped and crossed her arms. "But you can't. Doesn't Ryder know better then to send out sick pups?"

"I'm not sick," Wisp said automatically.

Katie's face softened. "You could have told him, you know."

Wisp shook her head. "No. No way. He almost didn't let me come as it is. He doesn't trust me with missions, and I'm going to prove to him I can take it."

"That had nothing to do with you, Wisp," Katie gently said. "It's the mine. It reminds him of… bad times. He just doesn't want to risk any pups getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Katie hesitated. "It's not my place to say."

Wisp nodded. "Okay." She started to walk again, only to feel Katie's arms wrap around her and pick her up. "Uh, Katie?"

"You aren't walking in your condition," Katie said with a smile.

"But what if Alex asks why you are carrying me?" Wisp wriggled to point at Alex playing with Cali a short distance away. "I don't want him to worry."

"No problem." Katie turned to Alex. "Alex, I think our four-legged friends' paws might be getting sore after walking on all this stone. Why don't we carry them the rest of the way?"

Alex clapped, perfectly happy to scoop up Cali. "Okay!"

Cali meowed at the sudden motion, but settled contentedly into Alex's embrace.

Wisp sighed and relaxed. She did feel pretty tired and if felt good to let Katie carry her.

* * *

When Chase skidded to a halt outside Pendrake Mine, Ryder was waiting for him with arms crossed. Marshall sat at his side, watching worriedly as his friend scrambled to the ground.

"Who's inside?" Chase asked, apparently unaware of the chill wind.

"Wisp, Katie, Alex, and Cali," Ryder said, figuring there was no point beating around the bush. "But they are almost out. Zuma is watching for them now." He pointed to where Zuma's front half was poking inside the mine.

Marshall stood and went to Chase's side. "Chase, what were you thinking, coming here when you're still recovering? And without a coat?"

Just then, Skye's copter landed nearby. The cockapoo -holding Chase's coat- leaped out and ran to the pup pair. Marshall nodded his thanks as he took the coat and helped Chase put it on. He also gave Chase his own hat and scarf.

"They are going to be fine," Marshall murmured as he led Chase to the side of his ambulance to get him out of the wind. "What happened here last time won't happen again."

Ryder shook his head, but didn't scold Chase. He knew the pup was just as worried about him about the last time Paw Patrol had ventured into the mine. He turned as Rocky and Rubble stopped their vehicles nearby.

"Sorry, Ryder," Rocky said, lowering his ears.

"We couldn't catch up to him in time," Rubble added.

"No problem, pups. I was going to need you here, anyway, to block up the holes we missed last time," Ryder said.

Both pups perked up when Ryder didn't get upset. They and Skye followed Ryder as he went to join Chase and Marshall.

The group stood in awkward silence, four stiff with tension while the other two were just confused about what was wrong. After a minute, a call from Zuma gave a welcome distraction.

"Hewe they awe!"

* * *

Zuma crawled all the way into the cave when he saw the group nearly at the ledge. He had grabbed a headlamp from Wisp's spare gear, and now shined it on the group.

Katie was carrying Wisp, who looked a lot more tired than she had that morning, and Alex was carrying Cali.

The group paused at the edge of the ledge. Wisp said something Zuma couldn't hear, then Alex put down Cali. Alex and Cali ran across the ledge, seemingly oblivious to the pitch black drop a foot to their right. Zuma found himself holding his breath until they were across.

"Good job," Zuma congratulated Alex as he climbed up beside him.

"Thanks!"

Alex crawled outside, and there was the sound of cheering.

Zuma turned his attention back to below. Katie had put down Wisp -Zuma now realized that was so she had both hands to remain balanced- and started across.

Halfway, Katie paused. "This was a lot easier when I was worried about Cali," she said with a weak grin.

After a moment, Katie took a breath and crossed the last ten feet. She breathed an audible sigh of relief as she climbed up to where Zuma sat. Both nodded to each other, then turned to watch Wisp.

Wisp was walking at a snail's pace. Her head drooped almost to the ground, and her panting echoed through the tunnel. After only a few feet, she stopped to lean against the wall.

Zuma frowned. Wisp had to be really sick if it was showing that much.

"Come on, Wisp," Katie said, apparently sharing Zuma's thoughts. "You can make it."

Wisp lifted her head and staggered away from the wall. She plodded at a slightly faster pace, and was soon feet away from the edge.

"Get Mawshall and Wyder," Zuma said to Katie.

Katie nodded and crawled outside. Zuma started making his way down.

"I'll be wight thewe," Zuma called down to Wisp.

Wisp shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. No need to-"

Zuma cut her off with a scream. "Wisp!"

Her head shake had thrown Wisp off course, veering her towards the side! As her paw fell on open air, Wisp's eyes widened in realization.

She shoved off of her hind legs, managing to hook them on the opposite side, but her hind legs slipped into open air. Wisp dangled -heaving for breath and wide-eyed- from shaking forepaws.

"Hold on!" Zuma cried, leaping the last few feet to the ground. He landed in a sprawl, but shoved himself to his paws.

Wisp was slipping, hind paws flailing for purchase but only causing her grip to slide more. Zuma lunged forward, just as Wisp's hold gave out completely. Zuma slid on his belly to the edge of the hole, reaching…

Their pawtips brushed…

Then Zuma's paws closed on nothing.

"Wisp!" Zuma screamed, unable to do anything as Wisp's light got further away, then disappeared.

* * *

Wisp felt contact with stone much quicker than she thought she should have. She hit back-first, then rolled over and over on impact, gaining speed as she rolled down a slope of some kind.

Already light-headed from sickness, Wisp was soon unable to register what was happening as she tumbled head over paws. Something cracked, and the light of Wisp's headlamp disappeared.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a minute, Wisp was hit by a burst of cold air and the sharp stone was replaced by grass that crackled under Wisp's body. Before she could register the change, she slammed into something hard, knocking away what little breath remained in her lungs.

For several long minutes, Wisp could only lay with her eyes closed and mouth gaping as she fought to regain her breath. Finally, cold, sweet air filled her aching lungs.

Wisp slowly opened her eyes to starry night sky.

" _Must have been in there longer than I thought,"_ Wisp thought distantly.

Wisp squirmed from her side onto her belly to look around. She was in a forest, and a tree is what she had collided with. The mountain was off to her right, blocking most of the moon light.

"Ryder," Wisp rasped out, wincing at the pain of talking.

No response. Wisp lifted a paw to her neck, only to find her collar had fallen off at some point.

At the same time, she noticed a cut along the length of her leg. It wasn't bleeding and was only dull ache, though Wisp had to wonder if she was in shock.

Wisp shook her head, blinking at the dizziness that followed, then wrapped her bandana around the injury.

" _I need to get help,"_ Wisp thought. " _Without my collar, there's no way anyone knows where I am."_

Wisp worked her paw under her and shakily pushed herself up. No sooner had she done this, though, her legs gave out and she slumped against the tree roots.

Wisp panted heavily, half-lidded eyes staring blankly ahead. Her chest tightened, and she let out a weak cough. A fierce shudder ran through her body, causing her to instinctively curl into a ball.

"Help," Wisp whispered, so quietly she wondered if she had even made a sound.

Letting out the tiniest of whimpers, Wisp dropped her head to her paws, eyes slipping shut.

* * *

Everyone outside jumped at Zuma's scream. Chase and Marshall immediately began running for the tunnel. Ryder was about to follow, but noticed the fear on the faces of the two youngest present.

Ryder walked quickly to Rubble and crouched in front of the pup. "Rubble, I have a very important job for you. I need you to get Alex home for me, okay?"

Rubble blinked and straightened, obviously hiding a nervous whine. "Yes, Ryder. Is… is Wisp okay?"

"Everything is fine," Ryder said. "We'll meet you back at the Lookout."

Rubble nodded solemnly and went to get Alex in his bulldozer. Ryder sent Katie home with Rocky, telling Rocky the same thing he had told Rubble and promising to call Katie. Once that was taken care of, Ryder grabbed his flashlight and ran inside.

* * *

Zuma barely comprehended when Chase and Marshall arrived. He still laid at the hole's edge, watching desperately for some flash of light.

"Zuma?"

Zuma started and looked up at Marshall's voice. The dalmation stood behind him. At his side stood a frozen Chase.

"She slipped," Zuma said, voice empty of emotion.

For a minute, the pups could only stare at one another. Clattering stone made them turn as Ryder squeezed through the hole, which was luckily just big enough. He took one look at the pups and turned white as a sheet.

"Where's Wisp?" Ryder asked in a cracked voice.

"She f-fell," Zuma said. He blinked rapidly, suddenly finding his eyes full of tears.

Ryder scrambled down to the pups' level. He stared down into the black hole for a minute. Then, his hands clenched and he turned.

"Not again," Ryder said through gritted teeth. "Come on, pups. We'll get some rope and climb down. She may just be knocked out."

" _Not again?"_ Zuma thought. " _What does that mean?"_ Zuma shook his head and climbed after the others.

Ryder and the remaining pups ran to Wisp's vehicles to grab ropes, harnesses, headlamps, water, and bandages. As they were suiting up Zuma jerked his head up.

"Did you hear that?"

The others paused to look at him.

"What?" Ryder asked.

"I heawd a howl…" Zuma squinted in thought. A second later, the distant howl was repeated. "That!"

"I heard it, too," Chase said.

"Wisp!" Skye yelped, doing a back-flip.

"But… its coming from outside. Behind the mountain," Chase said uncertainly.

"The hole must have led out someplace!" Zuma exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Ryder looked from the rope in his hand toward the mine.

"Please, Wyder," Zuma begged. "We've nevew heawd howls out hewe befowe. It has to be Wisp!"

Ryder stared at the rope for a minute before nodding decisively. "You're right, Zuma. Come on, pups!"

* * *

Several minutes later, the pups had driven around the mountain. They stared at the thick forest in dismay.

"How will we ever find her in there?" Marshall asked.

Chase gave a sniff and shook his head. "My nose is too stuffy to track her, either."

"Check near the mountain first," Ryder said. "She wouldn't have gone-"

Another howl, much closer this time, cut him off.

"Follow that howl!" Zuma cried, leaping out of the vehicle that was too wide to fit between the trees.

Zuma forgot about the others as he scanned the woods with his headlamp. There were no more howls, but he was sure it had come from nearby. He could hear the others behind him, calling for the lost pup.

As Zuma turned his head toward the mountain, he thought he saw a flash of white. Whipping his head in that direction, Zuma finally spotted a huddle of black and white fur against a tree trunk.

"I found hew!" Zuma cried, rushing forward.

Zuma crouched at Wisp's side, gasping when he saw her eyes were closed and heard her labored breathing. Her mouth moved, and Zuma could hear her faint voice… counting?

"Twenty-one… twenty-two…"

"Wisp, oh, Wisp, wake up," Zuma begged, nudging her with his nose.

Wisp's eyes crept open. She blinked at Zuma, then said in a tiny voice, "I knew you would come back."

Ryder and Marshall rushed up just then. Chase struggled along behind with Skye walking anxiously at his side. Marshall barked out his x-ray and gave Wisp a quick scan. Within seconds, he gasped.

"Ryder, we need to get her to the Lookout _now_ ," Marshall said.

Ryder nodded and scooped up the sick pup. Wisp lolled limply in his grasp, but she kept her eyes open and trained on Zuma trotting behind Ryder. Marshall kept to Ryder's side, watching Wisp intently. Chase and Skye trailed behind, Chase finally letting Skye help support him.

When they reached their vehicles, Ryder gently laid Wisp in Marshall's ambulance. Zuma jumped in beside her, turning to stare defiantly at the others.

"I'll keep hew company and awake," Zuma said firmly.

Marshall shrugged and nodded. "Okay. Keep her awake and talking." He turned as Chase and Skye caught up. "Skye, you fly on ahead to the Lookout and start gathering blankets and pillows. Chase, you're riding with Ryder, and no protests because you are practically asleep on your paws," Marshall said, more commanding than Zuma had ever seen him.

Everyone agreed and went to their vehicles. Marshall closed the ambulance doors and went to the front.

As he felt the ambulance lurch forward, Zuma pulled out a blanket from beside Wisp and covered her up. As he did, Wisp lifted her head ever so slightly.

"Zuma, you're a… good friend," she said softly.

Zuma hushed her. "Save youw enewgy."

Wisp sighed and laid her head back down. "I knew… you wouldn't… leave for… long."

Zuma was hit by a pang of guilt. Had Wisp really thought he was abandoning her when he hadn't been quick enough to catch her? He crouched at her side.

"I'm hewe now," Zuma said. "Just stay awake, okay? You don't have to talk, just keep youw eyes open."

Zuma talked on during the ride, about nothing in particular. How it was supposed to snow soon, whether or not Alex would be grounded for sneaking off, how much he missed swimming in the winter time. He spoke quickly, whatever came to mind in effort to keep Wisp awake and listening.

Zuma lifted his head to check outside after ten minutes. "We'we almost to the Lookout. Just a few mowe minutes, okay."

Wisp let out a weak cough, screwing her eyes shut briefly before turning too-bright eyes to Zuma. "Stay with me?"

"Yes, yes, I'm not going anywhewe."

Wisp gave another sigh, thin frame twitching with a series of short, breathless coughs. She smiled at Zuma, and his heart leaped at the simple act.

Then, in the next moment as Marshall pulled up outside and stopped, Wisp's tired, peaceful eyes fell shut. Her body shuddered with short, sharp puffs of breath that made Zuma's chest ache in sympathy.

"Wisp? Wisp, open youw eyes, we awe thewe."

Wisp didn't respond, didn't open her eyes. Her chest fell still… too still.

Zuma suddenly felt like the breath had been stolen from his lungs. He leaped up and shook Wisp. Gently at first, then harder and more desperate when she didn't move.

"Wisp? Wisp!" Zuma shrieked. "Mawshall, help! Wisp isn't bweathing!"


	5. Lost and Found

**A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging like that. I started this chapter, then got several pages in before realizing the route I was going didn't work, and had to start over. The original idea I had will be finished and post as a pre-epilogue, and explains what happened between chapters three and four.**

 **I just realized that Chase is three years (I'm not sure how they do the ages, but it's almost like they would be giving the pups human lifespans, so that what I am doing) than Ryder during the time of the show, which would make him only four at the time of the accident... Marshall would only be three. So, in my stories, Ryder and Marshall are just a year younger than Ryder.**

 **The title here is ambiguous. It refers to Paw Patrol losing hope, then finding purpose. It also refers to pups lost and pups found.**

* * *

 _Ryder slouches on the bench, either hand resting on the backs of the pups at his side. Marshall, on Ryder's left, sniffs and rubs his nose with a paw. Chase, on the right, stares straight ahead. It is late in the day, and the park they sat in was empty._

" _What now, Ryder?" Chase finally asks, watching the sky turn pink._

" _I don't know, Chase," Ryder says with a sigh. "We have lost a pup. What can we do? Can Paw Patrol continue? Would anyone trust us to help them when we couldn't help one of our own?"_

 _Marshall twitchs, and tears begin streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."_

 _Ryder turns to him. "For what?"_

" _If only I had known what to do," Marshall whines. "If I knew how to take care of injuries, I wouldn't have had to leave, and I could have been there to help you two."_

" _It's not your fault," Chase says. "If anything, it's mine. I should've checked the mine better, not been so focused on playing."_

 _Ryder abruptly stands and turns to face the pups. "Now you listen to me, you two. It is neither of your faults, got it? Geo knew what he was getting into, and he sacrificed himself when he saw that both of us couldn't have gotten out." Ryder pauses to take a deep breath. "What we need to do now, is decide whether or not Paw Patrol will go on."_

" _But, there's only two of us," Chase says. "Three if we count you. What can we do with so few?"_

 _Ryder sighs and sits back down. "I don't know. Maybe we should just forget about it."_

" _What?!" comes an outraged yelp from a bush nearby._

 _Before any of the three can respond, a small cockapoo jumps out and confronts them. She stares at them for a moment, expression flickering from awe to disbelief._

" _Um… who are you?" Ryder finally asks when it becomes clear the pup isn't going to talk first._

" _My name's Skye." The pup's expression finally settles on amazement. "I heard about the Paw Patrol back home, and came to meet them in person. Er, pup-to-pups-and-person."_

" _You've… heard about us?" Ryder says slowly._

" _Yep! Genius boy and his three best canines set out to form youngest ever rescue team," Skye says with an excited yip. "It was, like, sooooo inspiring! See, I'm trying to make my own gear!" Skye turns to display what looks suspiciously like an old toy airplane strapped to her back. "I'm, uh… not very good at building," Skye admits sheepishly._

 _Ryder can't help but chuckle as he kneels to inspect Skye's "wings." "Well, it's a start. I tried to make a mini jetpack for Marshall, but he's a bit too large for it. Maybe in a few years, I can make something stronger. Hey, would you like it?"_

 _Skye gasps and sits down. "You really mean it?"_

" _Sure. It's not like we'll ever need it…" Ryder rubs the back of his head._

" _Because you are ending Paw Patrol?" At Ryder, Chase, and Marshall's surprised looks, Skye shifts her paws. "I may have overheard."_

 _Ryder nods. "You are right, though. This is the end of Paw Patrol."_

" _But why?!" Skye wails._

" _Because Paw Patrol was obviously not meant to be," Chase says with a hint of a growl._

" _You can't let one bad mission stop you," Skye says. "I read what happened in the newspaper and I'm sorry, but do you really think Geo would want you to just quit?"_

 _Chase leaps to the ground and thrusts himself in Skye's face, actually growling now. "What do you know about Geo?! What do you know about losing someone so close, he is practically a brother to you?!"_

" _Chase!" Ryder jumps to his feet and pulls away Chase._

 _Skye eyes them solemnly, apparently unaffected by Chase's reaction. "I lost my brother, my birth brother. He always wanted to fly, and tried to build things that let him fly. One day, while he was experimenting, he got trapped halfway up a cliff. The ground above was too unstable for a full-size helicopter, so they tried climbing." Skye's head drops. "But it took too long… he couldn't hold on long enough."_

 _Chase's eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean…"_

 _Skye lifts her head to give him a small smile. "It's okay, you didn't know. What I am trying to tell you, is that I didn't let my brother's accident scare me away from flying. If anything, it made me want to fly more, so that if anyone was ever in the same type of position, I will be able to help."_

 _The group stared at each other in silence for a bit before Marshall, who had been quiet since Skye's appearance, spoke up._

" _Skye is right. Geo would be mad if we quit after what he did to protect Ryder," Marshall said, standing. "We can't change the past, but we can be prepared for the future. I resolve to continue as a firedog, but learn about medicine as well."_

 _Chase and Ryder feel their resolve rise. However, the affect of Marshall's speech was somewhat lost as he went to climb off the bench, only to tumble into Skye. The smaller pup had to leap out of the way, but his words had revived Chase's spirit._

" _Me, too," Chase says firmly. "Ryder?"_

" _I don't think I could stop inventing if I wanted to," Ryder says, with a chuckle._

" _Not just as our inventor," Chase said. "I mean as our leader."_

" _Leader? But… but that was Geo's job," Ryder shifts uncertainly._

" _And he always said you had potential to lead," Marshall says as he stands._

" _Geo was the number one pup, but you were always meant to be number one of Paw Patrol, Ryder, sir," Chase says._

 _Ryder chuckles. "Sir, huh?"_

" _Oh, oh!" Skye gives an excited backflip, making the others laugh. "Can I join the Paw Patrol, please? I could be your air rescue pup!"_

 _Ryder cocks his head. "Are you sure? It's a big job, and you're a little pup."_

 _Skye puffs up her chest. "Didn't Geo always say, 'No job is too big, and no pup is too small?'"_

" _You're right," Ryder says with a soft smile. "He sure did."_

* * *

"Wisp."

The whisper is quiet, and sad. Almost resigned, but with a hint of rising hope.

"Wisp, if you can heaw me, please, you have to wake up."

Zuma. Of course, she should have guessed right away. He had promised, after all.

"Please." The voice cracked, and there is a half-whimper. "We awe all wowwied about you. Please, just… open youw eyes."

Wisp wants to obey, to give some sign so Zuma won't sound so scared… but she's just so _tired_. The thought of moving faded as quickly as it came, as does the sound of Zuma's whispers.

* * *

The next time Wisp roused, she felt more awake and focused. Her breathing felt easier now, but her body was still sore and felt weighted down.

There isn't anyone speaking this time, but there is a low rumbling sound from under Wisp's chin. Her head rested on something warm that rose and fell in time with the rumbling.

The motion and sound is annoying, Wisp decided after a moment. Something about it is urging Wisp to stay awake and pay attention. She can't just drop off to sleep again.

Huffing out a sigh, Wisp opened her eyes. She's startled by how hard that is, but was glad to now find the source of her annoyance.

She was laying in a giant nest of blankets. Zuma had his body curled around Wisp's, and her head was on his back. The rumbling turns out to be his gentle snoring. It's not so annoying anymore, especially when Wisp saw how worried Zuma looked even in sleep.

Wisp slowly moved her eyes around. It's night, if the dim lighting and the pups laying asleep on beanbags are any indication. Ryder is slumped against a beanbag, eyes half-way open as if he was trying to stay awake but failing.

Wisp smiled a bit. She shifted slightly, causing Zuma to murmur in his sleep and move one paw to wrap around Wisp's leg.

Ryder jerked up at the movement. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and glanced around, freezing when he saw Wisp's eyes were open.

"Wisp?" Ryder whispered.

Wisp blinked at Ryder, then closed her eyes as the world faded back to darkness.

* * *

When Wisp opened her eyes again, it's daytime. She saw the Paw Patrol -excluding Marshall- standing nearby, but none of them were facing her. Everyone was relatively calm compared to the last time Wisp could remember them awake, though Zuma is noticeably tense. They were talking in tones too low for Wisp to hear, so she decided to ignore them.

Since she felt better and less tired, Wisp raised her head and gave a yawn. She stretched the tiniest bit, her stiff muscles preventing her from much else.

Hearing a snort beside her, Wisp turned her head. She had to clamp her mouth against a giggle at what she saw.

Marshall was sprawled on the ground beside Wisp's nest of blankets. His rear end stuck up in the air, while his chin rested on the ground between splayed paws. It was like he tripped, then decided to stay there and fall asleep. Someone had put a blanket over his back, but he still looked funny.

When Wisp realized he was also drooling, she couldn't hold back her giggle any more.

Zuma immediately spun around. "Wisp! You'we awake!"

"Yes, I'm-" Wisp started, only to be cut off when Zuma rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Don't evew scawe me like that again," Zuma said.

"Okay, if you'll let me… breathe," Wisp said with a chuckle.

Zuma let go and backed away. "Oops, sowwy."

Wisp gave him a reassuring smile, then turned her head to face the rest of the Paw Patrol. Except for Marshall, of course, as he snored on.

"What happened?" Wisp asked. She cleared her throat, just noticing how dry it felt. "I feel like I've been sleeping for days."

Zuma nudged a bowl of water closer. As Wisp gratefully lapped, he said, "Well, it has been a week."

Wisp choked on the water, then had to wave of Zuma's concerned jump forward. "I'm fine. It's really been a week?"

Everyone nodded solemnly. Zuma hadn't taken his eyes from Wisp since he saw her awake. Skye bounced happily at Wisp's talking. Rubble seemed near tears, but his face was one of relief. Rocky smiled at Wisp. Ryder and Chase both had distant expressions.

"What happened?" Wisp asked. She had directed her question to Ryder, but Zuma answered.

"Mawshall said you had pneumonia. You stopped bweathing on the wide back, because you had phlegm caught in youw thwoat. It happened sevewal times that day." Zuma lowered his head. "I've nevew been so scawed, Wisp."

Wisp crawled forward to put a paw on Zuma's shoulder. "It's okay, Zuma. I'm fine now. What I meant was, what happened at Pendrake Mine?"

"You don't remembew?"

Wisp huffed in frustration. "I'm not talking about last week. Ryder, Katie said that the mine reminded you of bad times, and you didn't want any other pups to get hurt. What was she talking about?"

Zuma cocked his head, then turned to Ryder at the same time as the other pups.

Ryder answered slowly. "What happened that day… reminded me of something that happened three years ago… at the start of Paw Patrol."

The Paw Patrol members who had come in the last year blinked and looked at each other, then back to Ryder.

"I didn't know Paw Patrol had been around longer than a year," commented Rocky, who had been the first to join after Skye.

Ryder sighed and went to sit beside Wisp. "Come here, pups. It's about time I told you about Geo."

And so, Ryder explained about the twelve-year old beagle who had had the idea to start the Paw Patrol with Chase and Marshall. He explained that his original job had just been making the pup's gear; he had none of his own gear. He told how the Paw Patrol had once used a shack Ryder had built in the woods as their meeting place. He said they had done only simple little jobs.

Then Ryder's voice fell when he started on Paw Patrol's first real mission, when tourists had been trapped in what used to be a stable old mine. He left nothing out.

He told how Cali had been left behind. How he and Geo had gone after her, and Geo had been injured. That Ryder hadn't been strong enough to carry Geo the last stretch. How Geo had sacrificed himself so Ryder would live.

"That was almost the end of Paw Patrol," Ryder said. "If it hadn't been for Skye, we wouldn't be here today."

Wisp turned her head to Skye, who shyly dropped her head. "What did she do?"

"It was nothing," Skye said.

Chase snorted. "Nothing? I growled in her face that she didn't understand, and she gave it right back to me!"

Ryder chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, she sure told him!"

The pups laughed, and the tension that had built while Ryder had talked eased. Ryder was more relaxed now that he had revealed the secret that had haunted him for years. Chase couldn't stop smiling, now that he saw Wisp truly acting better.

Everything was perfect, except…

Zuma laid on Wisp's unoccupied side and cuddled close to her. "I'm sowwy that I couldn't weach you in time."

Wisp cocked her head. "Why are you apologizing? I'm not mad or anything like that."

"I feel like I abandoned you," Zuma whimpered.

Wisp started to protest, but it broke off in a yawn.

"Let her rest," Ryder said as Wisp's eyes drooped.

"It's fine," Wisp said, making an effort to stay awake. "You didn't abandon me. You found me… and got the Paw Patrol's… attention."

"I guess so. I just wish I could have been fastew."

Wisp's eyes finally closed, but she kept talking. "You found me… and told me it would be… okay. You howled for the… others."

"Howled? That was you, Wisp, wight?"

"No, no." Wisp shook her head, then let it fall to her paws. "You howled… then told me you had to… go. Just for a bit… You said to count… to thirty, and you… would be right back. I counted… and… you came."

Wisp could hear the others talking, but she didn't try to make out the words. She was warm and safe, surrounded by friends. She fell into a deep, healing sleep, completely unaware of the confusion she had just caused.

* * *

"I nevew howled, Ryder," Zuma said in protest.

Ryder started to answer, but them Marshall suddenly jolted up.

"I'm awake!" Marshall blinked and peered around sleepily. "What did I miss?"

"Wisp woke up," Rubble happily informed him.

Marshall gaped as he tried to determine if Rubble was teasing him. "Really? Why didn't you wake me?!"

"You have barely slept since Wisp got sick," Ryder said. "And I think you haven't had your fair share since Chase's fever."

Chase went to sit by Marshall. "Don't worry, Marshall. Wisp was acting a lot better this time -she talked and stuff- so she's really on the mend. You can talk to her next time."

Marshall huffed, but didn't really act mad. Just disappointed.

"Well, if she was awake and talking, she's definitely improving," Marshall said.

"She was kind of loopy at the end," Rubble said.

"Wubble!" Zuma whispered indignantly.

"Well, she was!"

Marshall waved his paws for calm. "What do you mean?"

"She thought I was with hew the whole time aftew she fell," Zuma said. "She even said that I was the one howling."

"Hm, she was pretty sick by the time we found her," Marshall mused. "She could have been unconscious and dreaming, or maybe she hallucinated you with her."

"Why would she do that?"

"Obviously because you make her feel safe," Marshall said.

Zuma smiled at the thought. He laid down beside Wisp and cuddled close. The others watched Wisp for a moment with him before leaving to other activities.

Listening to Chase urge Marshall go to bed, Zuma smiled and laid his head down. He was going to stay here, with Wisp, until she woke up again.

And he was never going to let her suffer like that again.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I scare you guys or something? After the last chapter, my average reads almost doubled. It was like everybody couldn't believe what they read, and had to go back and re-read it the next day. If that was the deal... mission accomplished. -evil laugh-**

 **This is the last chapter, but keep an eye out for the "Pre-Epilogue" if you want more sick Wisp drama -plus a series of flashbacks that is my interpretation of the other pups joining Paw Patrol- plus the Epilogue/Teaser to follow.**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: This is a memory/dream of what took place when Wisp was alone in the woods.**

* * *

 _She needs to stay awake, she knows, but she's losing the struggle. Her breaths are quick and shallow, making her light-headed. Her chest burns from coughing, and she almost feels like something is stuck in her throat. The pain of her cut leg finally has caught up to her. All she wants to do is sleep… forget the pain…_

" _No!" Wisp shouts, lifting her head._

 _Her shout starts off a coughing fit, though, so bad she can barely breathe. All she can do is curl up in a ball, feeling like she is hacking out a lung, until finally the fit ends and she slumps against the tree._

 _When Wisp summons the strength to open her eyes, everything is fuzzy. The trees, the mountain, her paw when she lifts it in front of her face, the brown and orange shape rapidly approaching her…._

 _Wait._

" _Zuma?" Wisp rasps at the figure stops in front of her._

" _Oh… oh, wow, what happened?" Zuma's voice sounds funny, but Wisp puts it to her dizziness._

" _I fell," Wisp says tiredly. "I think… I think I need… Marshall now."_

 _Zuma doesn't move or speak for a moment, and Wisp starts to worry. Is he mad that she hadn't listened to him earlier?_

" _Okay, I'll get them." Zuma turns his head back and forth._

" _Did you leave them… back at the mine?" Wisp asks. Zuma jumps and whirls around at the question, but she goes on. "Why didn't you... bring them with you?"_

 _Zuma doesn't respond, but lifts up his head to howl._

"Why doesn't he use his tag?" _Wisp wonders to herself._ "Did he fall after me and lose his too?"

" _Ah, Zuma, you're as clumsy… as Marshall."_

 _Zuma turns his head to look at Wisp before howling once again. Wisp listens to him howl, but can feel the tiredness pulling at her. Her eyes droop._

" _Hey!"_

 _Wisp jolts, eyes snapping open. For a second, her vision is clearer, and Wisp can't figure out what she is seeing. Since when did Zuma have white stripe down his face? But then her eyes blur over again, and she forgets about it._

" _You have to stay awake, okay?"_

" _Bossy," Wisp mumbles._

" _Just talk to me. What happened to you?"_

" _You know."_

" _It's just to keep you awake," Zuma said._

 _Wisp sighs, gives a weak cough, then explains. "I got dizzy and… couldn't walk straight…. I started to fall… and tried to catch myself…. You tried, too, but… don't blame yourself…. You tried…. I fell down this… long, tunnel thing? I don't know… but then I… rolled out here… and then… you found… me."_

 _The explanation took several minutes, as Wisp had to pause every few words. But Zuma nods and prods her if she pauses too long, so she didn't quit until she has finished._

" _Okay, listen to me now," Zuma says, crouching down. "I need to leave now, but help is coming, got it?"_

" _Makin' sure… they see us, huh?" Wisp pants, still tired from talking so long._

" _Yes… yes, that is it. Now -and this is important- you need to stay awake for me, okay?"_

 _Wisp makes an effort to smile. "Okay…. I'll do… it for… you."_

" _Okay, that's good." Wisp can hear the smile in Zuma's voice. "Count to thirty, and the Paw Patrol will be here, okay?"_

 _Wisp tips her head curiously. When did start Zuma pronouncing his r's? Odd, but the thought was gone in a moment._

" _Sure, I can… do that," Wisp says._

" _Good. Good, pup. Start counting."_

" _One… two…"_

" _That's good, just keep going."_

 _Wisp feels a nose press into her fur, then Zuma is gone. Grass crunches as he runs in the direction that Wisp_ thought _was deeper into the woods, but she decides her memory is too fuzzy to trust. Instead, she focuses on her counting._

" _Five… six…"_

 _At ten, Wisp's eyes close. At fifteen, her voice fades to a whisper. At twenty, she hears something in the distance. A moment later, grass crunches towards her… from the opposite direction Zuma had run?_

 _Something nudges the side of Wisp's head and she hears Zuma's voice begging her to open her eyes. It sounds normal now._

 _Wisp fights against the weight that seems to be pressing down on her eyelids, forcing her eyes open. She blinks slowly at the fidgeting lab in front of her, trying to drag a coherent thought to the surface._

 _Finally, her mouth opens and she manages,_ " _I knew you would come back."_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is the end of "Number One Pup." There will be a chapter to follow, but it's mainly flashbacks that gives three of the pups coming to Paw Patrol, and a little sick Wisp drama.**

 **Keep an eye out for the story to follow: Pup of the Forest. It will mainly be about Chase investigating the mysterious pup who helped Wisp, even though everyone else thinks she only imagined him.**


	7. Pre-Epilogue

**A/N: This story starts the same as "Lost and Found" but changes after Skye's flashback.**

 **Are you ready for some drama? My original intent was to have Skye, Rocky, and Zuma have flashbacks to when they first came to Paw Patrol while they deal with the possibility that they might loose a member, but only Zuma's ended up that way. So, this is kind of random and all over the place. If a chapter suddenly disappears in this, its because this chapter was removed to be used elsewhere in a better manner.**

 **Takes place between "New Missions and Old Fears" and "Lost and Found."**

* * *

 _Ryder slouches on the bench, either hand resting on the backs of the pups at his side. Marshall, on Ryder's left, sniffs and rubs his nose with a paw. Chase, on the right, stares straight ahead. It is late in the day, and the park they sat in was empty._

" _What now, Ryder?" Chase finally asks, watching the sky turn pink._

" _I don't know, Chase," Ryder says with a sigh. "We have lost a pup. What can we do? Can Paw Patrol continue? Would anyone trust us to help them when we couldn't help one of our own?"_

 _Marshall twitchs, and tears begin streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."_

 _Ryder turns to him. "For what?"_

" _If only I had know what to do," Marshall whines. "If I knew how to take care of injuries, I wouldn't have had to leave, and I could have been there to help you two."_

" _It's not your fault," Chase says. "If anything, it's mine. I should've checked the mine better, not been so focused on playing."_

 _Ryder abruptly stands and turns to face the pups. "Now you listen to me, you two. It is neither of your faults, got it? Geo knew what he was getting into, and he sacrificed himself when he saw that both of us couldn't have gotten out." Ryder pauses to take a deep breath. "What we need to do now, is decide whether or not Paw Patrol will go on."_

" _But, there's only two of us," Chase says. "Three if we count you. What can we do with so few?"_

 _Ryder sighs and sits back down. "I don't know. Maybe we should just forget about it."_

" _What?!" comes an outraged yelp from a bush nearby._

 _Before any of the three can respond, a small cockapoo jumps out and confronts them. She stares at them for a moment, expression flickering from awe to disbelief._

" _Um… who are you?" Ryder finally asks when it becomes clear the pup isn't going to talk first._

" _My name's Skye." The pup's expression finally settles on amazement. "I heard about the Paw Patrol back home, and came to meet them in person. Er, pup-to-pups-and-person."_

" _You've… heard about us?" Ryder says slowly._

" _Yep! Genius boy and his three best canines set out to form youngest ever rescue team," Skye says with an excited yip. "It was, like, sooooo inspiring! See, I'm trying to make my own gear!" Skye turns to display what looks suspiciously like an old toy airplane strapped to her back. "I'm, uh… not very good at building," Skye admits sheepishly._

 _Ryder can't help but chuckle as he knees to inspect Skye's "wings." "Well, it's a start. I tried to make a mini jetpack for Marshall, but he's a bit too large for it. Maybe in a few years, I can make something stronger. Hey, would you like it?"_

 _Skye gasps and sits down. "You really mean it?"_

" _Sure. It's not like we'll ever need it…" Ryder rubs the back of his head._

" _Because you are ending Paw Patrol?" At Ryder, Chase, and Marshall's surprised looks, Skye shifts her paws. "I may have overheard."_

 _Ryder nods. "You are right, though. This is the end of Paw Patrol."_

" _But why?!" Skye wails._

" _Because Paw Patrol was obviously not meant to be," Chase says with a hint of a growl._

" _You can't let one bad mission stop you," Skye says. "I read what happened in the newspaper and I'm sorry, but do you really think Geo would want you to just quit?"_

 _Chase leaps to the ground and thrusts himself in Skye's face, actually growling now. "What do you know about Geo?! What do you know about losing someone so close, he is practically a brother to you?!"_

" _Chase!" Ryder jumps to his feet and pulls away Chase._

 _Skye eyes them solemnly, apparently unaffected by Chase's reaction. "I lost my brother, my birth brother. He always wanted to fly, and tried to build things that let him fly. One day, while he was experimenting, he got trapped halfway up a cliff. The ground above was too unstable for a full-size helicopter, so they tried climbing." Skye's head drops. "But it took too long… he couldn't hold on long enough."_

 _Chase's eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean…"_

 _Skye lifts her head to give him a small smile. "It's okay, you didn't know. What I am trying to tell you, is that I didn't let my brother's accident scare me away from flying. If anything, it made me want to fly more, so that if anyone was ever in the same type of position, I will be able to help."_

 _The group stared at each other in silence for a bit before Marshall, who had been quiet since Skye's appearance, spoke up._

" _Skye is right. Geo would be mad if we quit after what he did to protect Ryder," Marshall said, standing. "We can't change the past, but we can be prepared for the future. I resolve to continue as a firedog, but learn about medicine as well."_

 _Chase and Ryder feel their resolve rise. However, the affect of Marshall's speech was somewhat lost as he went to climb off the bench, only to tumble into Skye. The smaller pup leaped out of the way._

" _Me, too," Chase says firmly. "Ryder?"_

" _I don't think I could stop inventing if I wanted to," Ryder says, with a chuckle._

" _Not just as our inventor," Chase said. "I mean as our leader."_

" _Leader? But… but that was Geo's job," Ryder shifts uncertainly._

" _And he always said you had potential to lead," Marshall says as he stands._

" _Geo was the number one pup, but you were always meant to be number one of Paw Patrol, Ryder, sir," Chase says._

 _Ryder chuckles. "Sir, huh?"_

" _Oh, oh!" Skye gives an excited backflip, making the others laugh. "Can I join the Paw Patrol, please? I could be your air rescue pup!"_

 _Ryder cocks his head. "Are you sure. It's a big job, and you're a little pup."_

 _Skye puffs up her chest. "Didn't Geo always say, 'No job is too big, and no pup is too small?'"_

" _You're right," Ryder says with a soft smile. "He sure did."_

* * *

Skye ran outside when she heard the others pulling up. She had put every single blanket and pillow in the Lookout on the main floor in a giant nest, and hoped that her efforts would help. But as she reached outside and saw the others, all thoughts vanished from her mind.

Zuma was screaming. Marshall all but threw himself from the driver's seat in his rush to open the ambulance doors.

"She's s-stopped bweathing!" Zuma wailed, shaking Wisp.

Marshall put a paw on Wisp's chest. "Oh, no, something is blocking her throat. Ryder!"

Ryder rushed over, leaving Chase to climb down from his ATV alone. Skye ran over to Chase, steadying him as they went back to Wisp.

Ryder had moved Wisp to the ground, and was holding her in an upright position. Zuma crouched at his side, eyes wide. At Marshall's command, Ryder gave Wisp a firm pat on the back. She jerked, but still wouldn't breathe.

"Harder!" Marshall prompted. He was holding Wisp's head up, and eyeing her worriedly.

Ryder screwed his eyes shut and gave her a hard _smack_. Skye winced at the sound, but Wisp coughed and sticky phlegm flew out. She took a deep, shaky breath and Skye let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Get her inside," Marshall said, voice cracking slightly.

Ryder nodded and hoisted up the pup. Zuma leaped up and followed at his heels as he walked into the Lookout, Marshall leading the way. Chase followed them slowly. Skye was about to as well, but heard a vehicle pulling up and turned.

Rocky stopped his truck and leaped down. He was smiling, but his happy expression vanished when he saw Skye.

"What happened? Where's Wisp?"

Skye swallowed before answering. "We found her. She's inside, but… she's really sick."

* * *

" _Wow!" Rocky whispers, watching from the bushes as the brown-haired boy tinkers with his ATV._

 _The mutt creeps closer, then winces as he steps on a twig. Ryder lifts his head to glance around, but shrugs after a moment and goes back to work._

" _Ryder!"_

 _Rocky flinches and huddles deeper into the bushes, but the German Shepherd, dalmation, and cockapoo don't notice as him as they run up to Ryder._

" _Chase, Marshall, Skye, what's up?" Ryder asks, standing up from his work._

" _My police car won't drive," Chase says._

" _Skye's and my Pup Packs aren't working right, either," Marshall adds. "My hose keeps popping out to spray me, and Skye's jetpack keeps making barrel rolls."_

" _It's kind of fun," Skye admits. "But I'm getting dizzy."_

 _Ryder sighs. "Two years, and I'm still working out the bugs on those." He glances at the tall, almost futuristic tower they stood at the base of. "I'm almost afraid to start up the electronics in the Lookout."_

" _Especially after last time," Chase says with a shudder. "My ears are still ringing from the explosion."_

" _Well, no time like the present," Ryder says. "Marshall, Skye, leave your Pup Packs here. I'll fix Chase's car first, then work on those."_

 _The pups nod and drop their packs before running after Ryder._

 _Rocky slowly emerges from the bushes. He eyes the abandoned packs and tools scattered on the ground. He glances one last time around to make sure the Paw Patrol wasn't returning, then ran over._

" _I can fix these," Rocky whispers gleefully._

 _An hour later, Rocky is waiting back in the bushes when the Paw Patrol returns to the packs._

" _Okay, Marshall, show me what your Pup Pack's been doing," Ryder says._

 _Marshall nods and puts on his pack. "Watch. Whenever I do this…"_

 _Marshall raises a paw to smack the side of the pack. He flinches and closes his eyes, but nothing happens. After a moment, he opens his eyes._

" _Huh?"_

 _Marshall taps the side of the pack a couple times before shrugging._

" _Weird." Ryder turns to Skye. "How about yours?"_

 _Skye tries out her jetpack. Like Marshall, her pack is working perfectly!_

 _Rocky laughs silently that his efforts worked. While the chances are rare, he loves to work on electronics and gadgets._

 _When Skye lands after a seamless flight, Ryder takes her Pup Pack. "That's strange that they would start working like that. Hey, was this here before?"_

 _When Ryder points, Rocky stifles the urge to groan. His very dirty paws had left a large pawprint on the top of the pack._

" _Hey, there is one on Marshall's, too." Chase points to the back of Marshall's pack._

 _Rocky drops his face into his paws. Great, now he'd really messed it up! A moment later, Rocky's self scolding is interrupted by a sniffing. He lifts his head to see Chase sniff Marshall's pack, then Skye's._

" _There's a scent I don't recognize on these." Chase lifts his nose to smell the air. "Whoever it was, is close."_

 _Ryder stands and looks around. Rocky tries to press himself lower into the dirt. What if Ryder would be mad at him messing with the gadgets? It's not like he would damage or steal them, but Rocky didn't know what to think of the boy or team of pups he had spotted pulling a kitten out of the tree earlier that day._

" _Hello?" Ryder calls. "It's okay, come on out."_

 _Rocky presses his ears to his head. The boys sounds so nice, maybe it wouldn't hurt if he introduced himself?_

 _No. Rocky gives himself a mental headshake. People he had come across in his travels always acted nice, until confronted with a dirty, mixed breed stray._

 _Rocky decides to stay put, barely breathing until Ryder gave up and herded the pups inside. Once the group was gone, Rocky finally stood. He stretched out his stiff muscles and crept away, making sure to keep behind cover._

"No more," _Rocky thinks._ "I should leave tomorrow, before I get found out."

* * *

 _The next day came, and Rocky's resolve to leave weakened. He just_ had _to see some more of Ryder's gadgets! Maybe he had some old stuff he didn't use and had thrown away! Rocky loved finding "junk" in the trash, and being able to fix them up or use them in other ways._

 _Shaking his head at himself, but helpless against his own wishes, Rocky left the tiny shelter he had made in the woods to head over to the Lookout, where he took up the same hiding place as the previous day._

 _No one was out yet that morning, but Rocky was willing to wait._

 _After an hour, his patience was rewarded as Marshall -wearing his Paw Patrol gear- and Skye came running out. Skye is holding a Frisbee, but just as she prepared to throw, Marshall trips over a stick in the grass._

" _Woah!" Marshall yelped._

 _He twists awkwardly as he falls, landing on his Pup Pack with a loud_ crunch _before tumbling head over paws several times. When he finally stops, he is on his back, paws splayed in the air._

 _Skye stares at Marshall for a moment before running over. "Marshall, are you okay?"_

" _I'm good!" Marshall stands, then winces. "Mostly. Ow. I think I sprained my paw."_

 _Skye leans back a bit. "And busted your pack."_

 _Marshall moans. "Not again!"_

 _Skye shakes her head. She helps Marshall take off his broken pack, then supports him as he limps back inside._

 _Rocky stares after them. What luck, three Pup Packs to fix in two days! Grinning to himself, Rocky sneaks over to the abandoned pack, which is luckily near the bush cover. He sits down and takes off the pouch he brought with him this time. The pouch holds tools he has found while traveling._

 _Pulling the pack closer so that he only has to have his front half in the open, Rocky starts working. He is soon so engrossed with his tinkering that he completely forgets to keep an eye on his surroundings._

 _About fifteen minutes later, Rocky finishes up. He pushes his tools back into the bush, then takes care to wipe off his pawprints this time. Nodding in satisfaction, Rocky pushes the pack away._

 _Then a black-spotted paw lays across the top and a voice says, "Wow, thanks!"_

 _Rocky jerks his head up in shock. Standing in front of him is Marshall! Behind him, a short distance away, Ryder stands with the other two pups. Rocky freezes, unsure of what to do._

" _Are you okay?" Marshalls asks after a moment._

 _Rocky flinches and backs away. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Marshall cocks his head. "About what?"_

" _I didn't mean to touch your pack, but it was broken and I love fixing things, and it was just so tempting!" Rocky says quickly, not even pausing for breath. He ends with a whimper he can't hold back, "Please don't be mad."_

" _Um…" Marshall's head tips the other way. "I'm not mad."_

 _Rocky's ears prick forward. "You… you mean it?"_

" _Of course! Why would I be mad about you fixing my pack?"_

 _Rocky starts to answer, but catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Chase was coming closer!_

 _Marshall sees that Rocky's attention is elsewhere, and turns. "Chase, you were supposed to stay back."_

 _Rocky whips his head back to Marshall. "You planned this?!"_

" _Well, yeah." Marshall shrugs as he turns back. "We knew you were hiding from us yesterday, and didn't think you would be willing to just come to us on your own. We were curious."_

" _About me?"_

 _Marshall nods. "Yep. Only Ryder has ever been able to fix our packs until now."_

 _Rocky smiles in hesitant pride. "I like to work with my paws."_

" _Who taught you?" Ryder asks. He has come closer, but Rocky is less frightened of him now._

" _I taught myself. Sometimes it's necessary for survival," Rocky explains._

" _Survival? Don't you have an owner?" Marshall asks._

" _No. I was born on the streets of a big city," Rocky says. "I've always dreamed of having an owner, but who would want a scruffy mutt?"_

 _Rocky states it matter-of-the-factly, but the Paw Patrol responds in shock._

" _Who cares what you look like? You're so smart!" Ryder exclaims. He's now at Marshall's side._

 _Rocky shrugs. "No one's ever tried to figure out what I was like before."_

 _Ryder sits so that he is now at Rocky's level. "How would you like to help me at the Lookout? You could have your own puphouse and as many broken gadgets as you could wish for." He chuckles ruefully at the last part._

 _Rocky blinks. "You mean… a home?"_

" _Only if you want to stay."_

 _Rocky tackles Ryder before he can think about what he's doing. He starts licking the boy's face, exclaiming between licks, "Yes! Oh, yes! I would love it very much!"_

* * *

Rocky hurried into the Lookout behind Skye. At the door, he froze at the chaos inside.

Wisp was hunched up on a beanbag, body shaking in a round of coughing. Ryder was trying to get her upright, but her coughs would jerk her out of his grasp. Marshall ran around with medicines in his mouth, sometimes tripping and dropping the bottles in his rush. Chase was trying to hold Zuma back, but the tired pup was no matter for the desperate Zuma.

Rocky shook off his shock. He said to Skye, "See if you can help Marshall. I'll help Chase."

Rocky hurried over to Chase and Zuma, arriving just as the latter broke free. Rocky tackled him before he could get far, and pinned him down.

"Let go, Wocky! I need to-"

"You need to calm down, dude!" Rocky said, refusing to let Zuma up. "Marshall knows what he is doing."

"But Wisp needs me!" Zuma pleaded.

Rocky shook his head. "Don't make me let Chase sit on you."

Chase looked offended at the thought, but Zuma finally stilled. Once he was sure that Zuma wouldn't run off, Rocky climbed off of him. Zuma sat up slowly.

"It's going to be fine, Zuma," Rocky said soothingly. "Marshall will fix her up, and she will be back to normal in no time, okay?"

At that second, there was a shout from Ryder.

"Marshall!"

The contents of Marshall's mouth clattered to the ground as he rushed over to Ryder and Wisp. They huddled over Wisp for a moment, then the sound of Wisp's coughing filled the room.

"Okay, she's breathing again," Marshall said in relief as he stepped back.

"Isn't thewe something we can do?" Zuma whimpered.

Rocky was about to say no, but saw a desperation in Zuma's eyes. He realized that Zuma wouldn't be content to just sit around and wait; he needed to do something.

"We can fix up a nest for her," Rocky suggested.

Zuma stared at him. "What?"

"Wisp will need a good, comfortable nest to get her the rest she needs to recover." Rocky looked around at the blankets and pillows scattered across the floor. "And I think we have everything we need right here."

Zuma turned his head in Wisp's direction. For a moment, Rocky was afraid Zuma wouldn't accept the distraction. But then, Zuma nodded and stood.

"Okay. Let's make Wisp the best nest evew!"

* * *

 _Zuma sits on the seashore, eyes closed and breathing in the salty air. A gentle breeze bushes his ears, making them flop around._

 _After a few moments, shouting from nearby draws his attention. He opens his eyes and sees four pups running toward the water. A human boy follows behind them, carrying a basket and umbrella._

 _Of the running pups, the German Shepherd is the fastest. The dalmation and cockapoo are next, laughing. The last, a gray mixed breed, seems hesitant to follow, but soon grins and races forward. He is far behind, but then the dalmation trips and tumbles spectacularly, taking out the cockapoo and German Shepherd and allowing the mix ahead._

 _Just as the gray mix reaches the water's edge, he lunges and lands on a small rowboat bobbing in the waves. He turns as the others catch up._

" _No one said I had to be in the water!" the mix exclaims, causing Zuma to realize they had been racing._

 _Zuma gives a small sigh as he watches the pups kid each other about who really won. He wants to join in the game, but is too shy to speak up. Instead, he silently watches as the pups go deeper into the waves. Chase -Zuma had learned their names through listening- pushes the boat with the mix._

 _Zuma frowns and stands. Why is Rocky letting him do that? It sounded like the mix either didn't like water or couldn't swim. He didn't even have any sort of flotation device with him!_

 _Although he is still nervous, Zuma pads into the water and swims into deeper water. He keeps distance between him and the pups, but keeps a close eye on Rocky._

 _After a while, Zuma admits he might have been worrying too much. Chase is keeping a close eye on his friend as he peers into the water from the dry boat. If Rocky was to fall, Chase is right there to catch him._

 _Zuma turns back to shore, then pauses. As long as he's already in the water, he might as well swim so more, right?_

 _Needing no more prompting, Zuma ducks under the water and paddles among the colorful fish swirling around him paws. He smiles at the playful fish and cheerfully waves his paws. He floats for a moment, reveling in the calming presence of the ocean, before his lungs press him to the surface._

 _He bursts through the water's surface, throwing splatters of water that glisten in the sunlight. He watches them fall, the smile never leaving his face._

 _Then screaming pierces the air._

" _Ah! Chase, help!"_

" _Rocky!"_

 _Zume whips around. Rocky and the boat is rapidly being pulled out to the ocean! His friends swim frantically after him, but are helpless as he gets further away._

"A riptide!" _Zuma realizes._

 _Without a moment of hesitation, Zuma throws himself forward. He's like a fish in the water, instinctively slipping in and out of currents to speed his swimming. Within seconds, Zuma feels the edges of the riptide tugging at his paws. He pauses to turn to Rocky's friends, who had watched him speed past with gaping jaws._

" _Stay back! If the tide catches you too, you won't get back alone," Zuma tells them, carefully choosing his words._

 _Marshall opens his mouth to protest, but Chase holds up a paw to stop him._

" _Okay. Just, please, get our friend back," he says solemnly._

 _Zuma nods and throws himself into the tide. At once he is jerked along, briefly sinking underwater before thrusting his head back into air. Treading to stay afloat, Zuma realizes that he is being pulled along backwards._

" _Help!"_

 _Zuma's head jerks around. The voice is coming from way to close! As if… Zuma winces just before he slams back-first into the rowboat._

 _The air rushes out of Zuma's lungs, and he just barely has the presence of mind to tip his head back as he gasps for air._

" _Wha? Hey!"_

 _Paws grab under Zuma's legs and tug upward. Grunting with effort, Zuma manages to twist his body and hook a paw over the boat's edge. With both pups' effort, Zuma is pulled into the boat. He sinks to the floor, still panting._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Zuma lifts his head to see Rocky watching him. "I could ask you the same thing."_

" _Besides being surrounded by wet, sure. What are you doing here?"_

 _Zuma sits up. "I came to get you. Can you swim?"_

" _Um… no, is that a problem?"_

 _Zuma doesn't respond; his head is pounding from hitting the boat, and he doesn't want to think up a clear answer. Instead, he stands and goes to the front of the boat. He's startled to find water streaming up through a small hole. He peeks over the edge, and sees the boat has lodged on some sort of coral reef._

" _How long do you think it will hold?" Rocky asks, coming up beside Zuma._

 _The boat shifts, and the stream of water gets larger. Zuma sees Rocky step back from the growing pool._

" _Not long," Zuma says. He squints at the distant shore. He knows that he could swim that distance on a good day, but his back and head hurts and he will have to help Rocky._

" _If it can hold for just a few minutes, Skye can get her copter and pick us up," Rocky says._

 _The boats shudders and starts to drift sideways._

" _No time. Swim that way." Zuma points to the left, parallel with the shore. "Once out of the tide, it will be easy to get to land."_

 _Rocky cocks his head at Zuma, who ignores him. He is aware of his odd, stilted speech, but can't let his secret out or take the time to think up a better way to say it._

" _Can't we just-" Rocky starts._

 _The boat turns completely. With a_ crack _, a huge split opens in the boat. They are out of time!_

" _Apologies," Zuma says._

 _He grabs Rocky and throws him into the water before leaping in himself._

 _Rocky is screaming and splashing, eyes wild and beyond reason. It's all Zuma can do to keep out of range of Rocky's flailing, never mind swim!_

" _Swim!" Zuma screams. "Unless you want to die, swim!"_

 _Rocky's expression flickers and his thrashing slows. Zuma lifts a paw to point, and Rocky mutely turns his body in that direction. His swimming is messy and slow, but the pups manage to maneuver out of the riptide._

" _Stay close," Zuma says as he slips into a current moving toward shore._

 _The pair drifts for a bit, letting the current do the work, for which Zuma is greatly thankful. Rocky's already looking tired, and Zuma knows that shock or hypothermia in the cold water is always a concern._

 _When he senses the current turning, Zuma reluctantly leads Rocky out and the pair have to swim for themselves._

 _Zuma lifts his head to see how far they have to go. He holds back a moan. They are swimming much to slowly!_

" _Can you speed up?" Zuma asks._

 _Rocky, panting and barely paddling, whines. He blinks heavily. His breathing stutters, then, to Zuma's horror, his paws still._

" _No, swim!" Zuma shrieks, wretching his body around._

" _I… can't..."_

 _All fight drains from Rocky's body, and he slowly sinks beneath the surface._

" _No, no!"_

 _Zuma dives underwater before Rocky can sink far. He wraps his paws around Rocky and kicks back to the surface._

" _Swim!" Zuma cries as he struggles to keep them both above the water._

" _Let me go," Rocky says tiredly. "You can't support us both."_

" _No, so swim already!"_

 _Rocky only sighs and presses his paws against Zuma's chest, a weak attempt to push away. Sensing Rocky only wants to give up, Zuma clings tighter to him, using only his hind paws to tread water._

" _It's just the shock," Zuma says, trying to keep afloat. "You have to fight."_

 _Rocky gives a little sob. "I can't swim."_

" _But you made it halfway to land! You can do it. You need to do it."_

 _Rocky looks at Zuma blankly for a moment before resolve hardens his eyes. "Okay. Just point me in the right direction."_

 _Zuma nods and releases him. The pups swim side-by-side, slower than Zuma would have preferred, but at least they were swimming._

 _When Zuma lifted his head again to check their progress, they were maybe fifty yards from shore. He can see Chase, Marshall, and the boy looking across the water, but Zuma and Rocky are coming from a different direction and haven't been spotted yet._

" _Close!" He pants out._

 _Rocky only grunts in response. The water is rougher near shore, and the mix is having trouble navigating. Zuma pauses to help guide him, when a rogue wave hits Rocky full in the face as his mouth opens for a breath!_

 _The mix splutters and gasps, losing the tedious hold he had on calm. He begins to thrash again, accidently ducking under water._

 _He doesn't rise again._

" _No!" Zuma howls, forcing his tired body under the water._

 _Rocky is sinking faster than last time, air bubbles rising from his gaping mouth. Zuma grabs a paw, but Rocky jerks away. He points to Zuma, then up. Zuma stubbornly shakes his head and makes another grab for Rocky. He finally manages to snag Rocky's scruff from behind, but they are now deep, deep underwater._

 _Zuma turns his head up. His head pounds, and his lungs ache for air that isn't there. Rocky is dead weight in his paws. They are sinking, too deep to get to air in time. Zuma's eyes slump closed, his mouth starting to open, his desperation for air winning over the knowledge that there is no air._

 _Something closes on his waist. Zuma's mouth clamps fully shut, his eyes snapping open._

 _Chase is floating in front of him. In his mouth is a harness like the one he had just clipped to Zuma. Chase ducks down and attaches the second harness to Rocky, then tugs on the rope attached to the harness._

 _Immediately, the rope goes taut, and Zuma feels himself being pulled up. In seconds, he is pulled from the water and suspended in open air. He opens his mouth to suck in air, almost choking. A moment later, he is laid on soft sand and the rope goes slack._

 _Zuma lays for a moment, still gasping, before remembering Rocky. He bolts upright. He notices Marshall and the boy running toward him, but he forgets them in the next second._

 _Rocky is laying still, too still. His open eyes stare blankly at nothing. Water trickles from his open mouth._

" _No!" Zuma shoves Rocky from his stomach to his side and starts pounding his back. "I didn't almost kill myself to have you die now. Bweathe, Wocky, bweathe!" Zuma's forgotten to watch his words, but can't bring himself to care. "Come on, stay with me, Wocky."_

 _Marshall arrives at his side, followed soon by Chase, then Skye after she lands her pink copter nearby. The boy stands in front of them. None of them move, only watch as Zuma works._

" _You can do it, bweathe!" Zuma gives Rocky the hardest whack yet._

 _Rocky flinches. His mouth twitches, then a flood of water gushes out. A shudder runs through his body, and he takes a deep breath._

" _Good, that's it. You'we okay," Zuma says, voice lowering._

" _You… you saved me," Rocky gasps out after he catches his breath._

 _Zuma sinks to the sand beside Rocky. "Yeah, well, don't make me do it again. I don't think I could swim that faw again."_

 _The boy crouches at Rocky's side, then turns to Zuma. "I'm Ryder. Thank you so much, pup. You must be exhausted. Where is your family?"_

 _Zuma sighs, eyes starting to drift shut. "Dunno. No one... wants a pup who can't… talk wight."_

" _What?"_

 _Zuma lifts a paw to wave vaguely. "No big deal. Been on my own for a while. Don't have a home… or family."_

 _Arms scoop up Zuma gently. Zuma, feeling exhaustion pulling at him, drags his eyes open._

 _Ryder is holding him, his head turned as he says words Zuma doesn't have the energy to decipher. Then he is walking, and whispering softly into his ear._

" _You do now."_

* * *

Zuma tucked himself into the blanket nest beside Wisp, never taking his worried eyes off her.

The nest had been built so that her upper body was propped up to help her breathing, but she still rasped and staggered over the simple act. The sound was almost painful for Zuma to listen to.

"You will be fine," Zuma whispered.

He laid his head beside Wisp's with a tired sigh. It had been a long five hours. Wisp had stopped breathing nearly every half hour, throwing everyone into a panic. They would get her breathing again and slowly calm down, only to have the process repeat itself.

For the last hour, Wisp had been breathing constantly, if unsteadily, so Marshall had sent everyone to bed. Skye and Rocky -asleep on their paws- had gone willingly enough, but Marshall had had to actually drag Chase to his doghouse and lock him in, which Ryder didn't even know was possible. They had called Mr. Porter, asking him to keep Rubble for the night so the young pup didn't have to see Wisp in distress. Ryder had pulled a sleeping bag into the room, and was sleeping on the floor. Zuma had insisted on staying, and Marshall allowed him under the condition that he actually slept. The dalmation was currently watching the monitor he had attached to Wisp to watch her vitals, apparently ignoring his own orders.

"You awe going to get bettew," Zuma whispered, causing Marshall to glance at him.

"Did you say something?"

"Talking to Wisp." Zuma flushed in embarrassment, but Marshall just nodded.

"Good. She might not look like she can hear you, but I think she can."

Zuma lifted his head. "Weally?"

"Every time you talk to her, her vitals have steadied for a bit. Whatever you are saying to her must be working."

Zuma smiled at the thought and curled closer to Wisp, letting their fur brush. He pressed his muzzle against her ear, murmuring so only Wisp could hear.

"I'm hewe with you, and I will make sure nothing evew happens to you." Zuma closes his eyes and gently noses her sweaty fur. "I love you, Wisp."

* * *

 **A/N: A love confession? That wasn't in the original plan. -consults script, then shrugs and tosses it away- Whatever. It was bound to happen eventually.**

 **Forget canon ages... Currently Ryder is 14, Wisp and the original three are 13( Skye just barely), Rocky and Zuma are 12, and Rubble is 10.**

 **What did you think? Too much drama? Should I scrap this whole chapter?**


End file.
